Note Passing: For Okiu
by Daney Hearts Pichu
Summary: Love always has it's ends, right? Wrong! A simple note written by a special person can make anyone do almost anything. One-Shot


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to go with it._

_This story is from my really really old account 5narutoninja. I really liked it and it was the secound one-shot I ever wrote. hope you all like it^^_

_Part of this is narrated by Sai and part by me._

_

* * *

_

Note Passing: For Okiu

_It was that mission that changed everything. It was that mission that held everyone in the hidden leaf village aback. It was that mission that stopped a certain person from achieving their one dream. It was after that mission that Naruto Uzumaki died.__The story to this most tragic tale is quite sad so I will only tell it once.__It started with a girl named Okiu Hana.__  
__She was a nice person and by my standards not an enemy. She was kind,smart and yes beautiful. This perfect girl was new to the hidden leaf village. She quickly befriended Naruto Uzumaki. And Naruto introduced her to many other __  
__people too._

_Then we were assigned that mission. A mission we have attempted many times before. It was to bring Sasuke Uchiha.__We were resting at camp. Me drawing something that was completely meaningless. Naruto was sitting next to Sakura on a log. And last but not least Okiu was sitting against a tree taking a nap and listening to some music on what she called an ipod.__Naruto asked what I thought was a strange question._

_"Sakura,do you think Sasuke has the same feelings for Okiu as he did before?" He seemed tense while asking this.__"Hard to say Naruto, I mean Sasuke has changed a lot," She answered. "Why do you ask?" This is what rally interested me.__"Uhhh..no reason! No reason at all!" Naruto seemed almost caught off guard by this strange question. There was an obvious blush on him face.__Then we finally made it to where Sasuke was._

_(Now I'm narrating)_

_There was a loud boom and rocks fell. Sasuke and Okiu ere trapped in an enclosed space.__"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked with a cold voice.__"Sasuke,you know the answer to that question you just never listen to anyone," Okiu replied.__She was suddenly caught in a tight embrace of Sasuke's.__"Okiu," Sasuke paused and looked into Okiu's now widened eyes. "you're so," he brought his face closer to hers. "naive" a smirk grew on his face and his kanata was sent through Okiu's cheast.__"Sasuke..." Was the last thing she said before falling to her death.__Suddenly Naruto's rasengan split through the rock. Once Naruto's eyes were set upon Okiu's bleeding body they widened. He ran to her and held her cold body in his arms. He looked up at Sasuke.__"Sasuke...." Naruto said. "Sasuke! I thought you loved her, then why did you do this?! Huh!" Sasuke chuckled at his word.__"Loved her?" he chuckled again. "I had to get close to someone," His eyes narrowed. "and kill them,for my revenge," This is what he said before disappearing.__Naruto stared to cried and cried. What was that going to do?_

_The night of okiu's funeral was grim. Everyone cried. Even Sai ,the emotionless boy, shredded a few tears for this most unfortunate loss.__After that Naruto found a random place to sit. Sakura came up to him with an envelope.__"Okiu told me to give this to you if something like this would happen," She said in a depressed voice.__Naruto said nothing to reply and just nodded. He ripped open the letter. There was a pink paper with writing on it._

_Dear Naruto,_

___I know your just sitting somewhere sulking right now. Well don't be. Hokages don't go around sulking when something bad happens they deal with it! anyway just wanted to say thanks for everything. Like welcoming me when I was new to the village. And even introducing me to others. I hope we can see each other again you know in the after life._

_love__  
__Okiu Hana,_

_When he as done reading the letter tears had filled his eyes once again.__  
__He ran to the lake. he looked at his reflection and 'fell' in the lake. He never came out. He died. He died for Okiu._

* * *

_Please Review^^ and message me!_


End file.
